objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Walk In The Park
Object Walk In The Park is a camp made by BrownFamily1108. You may sign up as 10 characters. Host Eraseryyie.png|Eraser! (Male) (Host) - Played by BrownFamily1108 Pen Pose.png|Pen! (Male) (Co-Host) - Played by BrownFamily1108 Contestants PeanutEC.png|Peanut (Female) (BFF #1) - Played by Polarjack77 Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring (Female) (BFF #2) - Played by Bfdi is the best Tomatosr.png|Tomato (Male) (The Friendly Boy) - Played by Polarjack77 Watery.png|Water (Male) (The Normal Guy) - Played by Bfdi is the best Chewing gum by ttnofficial-d9swv47.png|Gum (Female) (The Sassy One) - Played by Nemolee.exe Envelopesr.png|Envelope (Male) (The Doubtful One) - Played by Bfdi is the best Street Light Pose.png|Street Light (Female) (The Sad Girl) CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball (Male) (The Adventure Dude) - Played by Bfdi is the best MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball (Female) (The Nice One) - Played by Nemolee.exe Axe 2.png|Axe (Female) (The Lovely Girl) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler (Female) (The MLG Gangster) Htwins 24.png|Waffle (Male) (The Chubby Hubby) 46. Glasses.png|Glasses (Female) (The Nerd) - Played by Nemolee.exe Basketball-0.png|Basketball (Male) (The Jock) - Played by Nemolee.exe Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter (Male) (The Sarcastic) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Cup Poster Pose.png|Cup (Male) (The Serious One) - Played by Kaija the Braixen BananaNew.png|Banana (Male) (The All-Star) Whiteboard2017.png|Whiteboard (Female) (The Brave One) Microwave (IA).png|Microwave (Male) (The Jokester) - Played by Bfdi is the best Shovel 1.png|Shovel (Female) (The Loner) Toilet Paper pose.jpg|Toilet Paper (Male) (The Silly One) Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby (Female) (The Awesome Girl) ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza (Male) (The Pop-Star Wannabe) - Played by Polarjack77 Htwins 13.png|Milk (Female) (The Brainiac) - Played by Bfdi is the best Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen (Male) (The Pen Clone) - Played by Nemolee.exe Cherry OM Pose.png|Cherry (Male) (The Prankster) - Played by Bfdi is the best Lollipop Fanmade Pose.png|Lollipop (Female) (Object Show Fangirl) - Nemolee.exe Potator.png|Potato (Male) (The One Who Dies A Lot/The Ice Cube of OWITP) Pose-Raisin.png|Raisin (Male) (The Idiot) Key (BFOD Pose).png|Key (Female) (The Bossy One) - Played by Kaija the Braixen -21- 8-Ball.png|8-Ball (Male) (The Party Animal) - Played by Polarjack77 Hammer (TFFP Pose).png|Hammer (Male) (The Cool Guy) Volleyball Serious Pose.png|Volleyball (Female) (The Tomboy) Chip by SuperJacob2015.png|Chip (Male) (Mr. Chip) - Played by Bfdi is the best Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball (Male) (Tough Guy #1) - Played by Polarjack77 139px-Steak.png|Steak (Male) (Tough Guy #2) - Played by Polarjack77 Butter(IB Pose).png|Butter (Male) (The Misunderstood) Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder (Male) (The Jerk) Sawbladesr.png|Saw Blade (Male) (The Evil One) - Played by Polarjack77 WOW E New Pose.png|E (Male) (The Naive Pessimist) - Played by Nemolee.exe WOW Lego New Pose.png|Lego (Male) (The Weirdo) - Played by Polarjack77 Dominopose.png|Domino (Female) (The Shy One) Lampy Pose.png|Lampy (Female) (The Neutral One) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Vasesr.png|Vase (Female) (The Neat Freak) Netty 2.png|Netty (Female) (The Hyper One) Remote Poster Pose.png|Remote (Male) (The Grumpy One) - Played by Polarjack77 Racket.png|Racket (Female) (The Happy One) Laptop- like AJ.png|Laptop (Male) (The Dummy) - Played by Nemolee.exe TNTBI.png|TNT (Male) (The Questionable) - Played by Polarjack77 Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass (Female) (The Beautiful One) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Orangeeee.png|Orange (Male) (The Random One) Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie (Female) (The Sweet Pushover) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block/Tetromino (Male) (The Addict) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Melon (3).png|Watermelon (Male) (The King Of Dreams) - Played by Nemolee.exe Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce (Male) (The Mexican) - Played by Nemolee.exe New plum pose by pddrmanimationpro-d85hhfd.png|Plum (Female) (The Overworker) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Burrito-0.png|Burrito (Male) (The Pushy One) - Played by Bfdi is the best BB Posey.png|Beach Ball (Female) (The Chubby and Bubbly) - Played by Kaija the Braixen Dollar Rig.png|Dollar (Male) (Mr. Cool) - Played by Bfdi is the best Mushroom3.png|Mushroom (Male) (The Scaredy Cat) Personality for each contestant #Peanut (Female), Peanut is basically like Pencil, Pepper, one of those kinds of characters. However, while Ring is more reckless and cheerful, Peanut on the other hand is calm and a bit full of herself. Category:Camps Category:BrownFamily1108